Bear Down
|hint = Tap run before a jump for greater distance. |developertime = 0:39.78 |relictimes = : 1:03.00 : 0:49.85 : 0:46.14 |prev = Sewer or Later |next = Road to Ruin}}Bear Down (しろくま だいジャンプ lit. White Bear Big Jump in Japanese) is the thirteenth level and is the third level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. The level plays similar to Bear It, where Crash rides on Polar and must maneuver him through a maze of obstacles and enemies that he must avoid. The level of difficulty for this level is higher than Bear It, and it takes place during the evening rather than during the day. There are also more pits and obstacles that Crash and Polar must navigate around. The parka lab assistants are the new enemies. They lift iron crates and drop them every few seconds. The main objective of this level is to make it to the end of it without crashing into any enemies or obstacles. Since there are no Aku Aku masks in this level, Crash cannot hit any of the enemies that are scattered around the course. Crash can control the speed of Polar by having him speed up by pressing or R1, which allows him to reach higher crates, jumping over larger pits, and speeding up. However, if Crash goes too fast with Polar, then he has a higher chance of hitting another enemy or obstacle. Crash also has to be careful of the TNT crates around the level, as they will countdown as soon as he gets near them. Once Crash reaches the end of the level, Polar will launch him across a giant chasm, which will place him in front of the exit to the warp room. However, if Crash turns his back to the warp room exit, he will notice a group of icebergs in the water. Crash can jump on the icebergs to access a secret portal, which will warp him to a secret warp room and allows him to go to the secret way of Air Crash, thus allowing him to get the crate gem. In the process of jumping on the icebergs, Crash has to be careful, as the icebergs will start to sink after being jumped on. Types of crates *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Totem poles: 20 *Orcas: 6 *Parka lab assistants: 8 *Seals: 2 Stage Parameters Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 16 Bear Down Bear Down - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 15)|The 13th Level Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough - Warp Room 3 Bear Down|The 13th Level Remastered PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 2 - Bear Down Enemies and Obstacles These are the different enemies and obstacles that Crash and Polar face while traveling through this level. Since there are no Aku Aku masks in the level, Crash cannot afford to hit any of the enemies, as they will cause him to instantly die. Gallery BearDown.png BearDown2.png|Crash encountering a group of Lab Assistants who specialize in lifting a heavy crate. Image:BearDown3.png|Crash dodging an Orca while jumping over a chasm. Image:BearDown4.png|Crash jumping on the icebergs towards the secret Warp Room. beardown1.png beardown2.png beardown3.png beardown4.png beardown5.png beardown6.png beardown7.png beardown8.png beardown9.png bear down level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Bear Down Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Bear Down (save).|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing level BD0.jpg BD1.jpg BD2.jpg BD3.jpg BD4.jpg BD5.jpg BD6.jpg BD7.jpg BD8.jpg BD9.jpg BD10.jpg BD11.jpg BD12.jpg BD13.jpg BD14.jpg BD15.jpg BD16.jpg BD17.jpg BD18.jpg BD19.jpg BD20.jpg BD21.jpg BD22.jpg BD23.jpg BD24.jpg BD25.jpg BD26.jpg BD27.jpg BD28.jpg BD29.jpg BD30.jpg BD31.jpg BD32.jpg BD33.jpg BD34.jpg BD35.jpg BD36.jpg BD37.jpg BD38.jpg BD39.jpg BD40.jpg BD41.jpg BD42.jpg BD43.jpg BD44.jpg BD45.jpg BD46.jpg BD47.jpg BD48.jpg BD49.jpg BD50.jpg BD51.jpg BD52.jpg BD53.jpg BD54.jpg BD55.jpg BD56.jpg BD57.jpg Trivia *The name of the level is based on the phrase "man down!", which is used when a fellow soldier is wounded or killed in a battle. **Although it could also be a play on the phrase "bearing down", which means to approach something in a determined and threatening manner, and usually fast. *As with the other bear levels in this game, Aku Aku is banned from this level, so even if the player has Aku Aku masks when entering the level, the player loses them. *There is a 2 second delay for the start of the music on the PAL version *Originally, this level was to contain more explosive crates (both TNT and nitro) and the box total was 51. *This level was originally intended to have 2 clear gems, as there is an extra unseen slot in the warp room at the left of the crystal slot. This slot, however, does not correspond to any gem, and is also badly lightened. **It could be possible that the secret warp at the end was originally intended to be a portal to another part of the level, which contained the extra gem. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, it is possible to complete this level without Polar, as seen in this video. The Crash Dash power-up is required. es:Bear Down fr:Bear Down it:Bear Down pt-br:Bear Down Category:Levels Category:Riding levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy